Indonesia
Indonesia (Indonesian: Indonesia) is the 58th Character in the game. He was added in the 4.0 Update along with Serbia and Ukraine. He is a 5 Star Character. Appearance Indonesia looks like a special kind of knight. He has very dark brown eyes, a small scar on his left eye (from Indonesia's perspective) and he is most likely based on the Mortal Kombat character Sub-Zero. He wears a Ninja's Mask, only revealing his eyebrows and eyes. When his power shot is activated, he turns into an Ice Ninja. Power Shots Air Shot: Chain Shot Indonesia's Air Shot is Chain Shot. He says, "Haupt Chain," and from the air, several iron chains will come to the ground. When you touch an iron rope, you will be picked up in the air. The last iron chain has the ball and comes on a random place on the field. This means that the ball also can end in Indonesia's own goal. If you do this Power Shot in the Middle of the pitch, the ball is very likely to go into your opponent's net. Note: if you get grabbed by one of the chains, you won´t be able to jump and dash anymore, unless you do a powershot or you get hit by one. This Power Shot lasts for 4''' seconds. Ground Shot: Iron Rope Shot Indonesia's Ground Shot is called Iron Chain Shot. Indonesia says, "Ice kunai," and shoots one iron rope to the opponent. When or if the opponent gets hit by it, Indonesia pulls the opponent to him and transforms into a skeleton and he will freeze the opponent in an ice ball and the opponent will explode. Indonesia gets a chance for an open goal, but the ball can also end up in Indonesia's own goal. This Power Shot lasts for '''2 seconds. Counter Attack: Ice Punch Shot Indonesia's Counter Attack is Ice Punch Shot. Indonesia says "Halt," grabs an ice ball, and shoots it to the opponent. When the opponent touches it, Indonesia does a barrage of punches at the opponent, and uppercut him, which throws the opponent up and out of the stadium. The ball can land on any place on the field. The opponent will remain out-of-screen for a few seconds, then will fall back to the ground, regaining control again. He does a 2 seconds counter attack. Costume: Rocket Launcher Costume It's a Rocket Launcher Costume. After a few seconds, it shoots a rocket to the opponent. When he hits it, he will be pushed hard away. It's an S Rank Costume. Unlock Requirements Reach the SS Rank with 50 Counter Attacks or watch 10 videos from the Indonesia Unlock Requirements Screen (there is a 5-minute wait after each video). It's best to use Italy to get the counter attacks, but he might not get you to win some of the matches, it's still possible to get 50 counter attacks with any character though for some reason you can't get Indonesia with points.(glitch) History Trivia *He is the only male Character from the Update 4.0. *Indonesia is the first Head Soccer Character who resembles a character from Mortal Kombat, namely Sub-Zero. *He is the third Southeastern Asian Character, the others being Thailand, Singapore and the Philippines. *He is the 15th Asian Character in the game. *He is the second Character able to have a different look when he activates his Power Shot and yet still keep his Costume, the first being Georgia. **However, when using one of his powershots, he loses his costume. *He is the only character in Head Soccer where you can't see his mouth. *He is second country in game with a wavy flag. The other are Ecuador, Ukraine and Fiji. *He is the 6th character in the game to resemble a, "ninja" or sort of Japanese look along with Asura, Super Saiyan, Pluto, Hungary, and Georgia. *He is the 5th Winter/Cold character in the game next to Russia, Canada, Poland, and Switzerland. This is because in Mortal Kombat, Sub-Zero has an ice power. *He is the boss in Stage 13 of Death Mode. *He is one of the characters that can be unlocked by watching video ads. *He is one of the characters that can't be unlocked with points, along with Madagascar. *Indonesia says "Halt" in his shots. However, halt is actually the German word for "stop" and is also used in the American Military. Halt has nothing to do with Indonesia, as the Indonesian word for stop is "Berhenti." *Indonesia may be a robot, seen if you get hit by Colombia's Power Shot. Category:Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Unknown Haired Characters Category:Characters With Scar Category:White Characters Category:Characters from Update 4.0 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Winter/Cold Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Referenced Characters Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Bosses in Death Mode Category:Animated Characters Category:Characters Wearing a Headcloth Category:Oceanian Characters